¡Tú, eres mi sirviente!
by L'amepervertieDyane
Summary: Un amor que comienza como una obsesión y un juego sucio. La historia de cómo dos almas perdidas, hallan la salvación temporal al encontrarse. Muchas veces por mucho que intentemos olvidar, los recuerdos se aferran en nuestra alma, se entierran en lo más profundo de nuestro ser dejando marcas, cicatrices que nos recuerdan cuan profundo fue nuestro dolor.


**¡Tú, eres mi sirviente!**

**Sumary: Un amor que comienza como una obsesión y un juego sucio. La historia de cómodos almas perdidas, hallan la salvación temporal al encontrarse.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la CW.**

**Advertencia: esta historia habla de temas delicados ****y ****contiene ****escenas explícitas de sexo y violencia +18**

•°*"˜ƸӜƷ"*°•.•.ღ

_Al final del día, cuando ya termina, todo lo que queremos es estar cerca de alguien. Así que eso de mantener las distancias y pretender que no nos importan los demás, suena como una gran mentira. Así que elegimos y escogemos a quien queremos para estar cerca de ellos. Y una vez que hemos escogido a esa gente, tendemos a quedarnos cerca. No importa cuánto daño les hagamos, la gente que sigue contigo al final del día, esos son los que vale la pena tener. Y claro, a veces, cerca, puede ser demasiado cerca. Pero a veces, esa invasión del espacio personal, puede ser exactamente lo que necesitas._

•°*"˜ƸӜƷ"*°•.•.ღ

Muchas veces por mucho que intentemos olvidar, los recuerdos se aferran en nuestra alma, se entierran en lo más profundo de nuestro ser dejando marcas, cicatrices que nos recuerdan cuan profundo fue nuestro dolor.

Hayley Jhonson pasó por tantos malos momentos que le era casi imposible pensar que un día las cosas fueron diferentes.

Nunca creyó en el destino o los sucesos fortuitos; la vida se encargó de grabarle con fuego sobre la piel, que no podía confiar en nada ni nadie, no era más que una falacia. La nueva Hayley, la que tuvo que cambiarse el apellido por Marshall, dejó atrás su ferviente fe ante el mundo, la crueldad y el dolor le enseñaron que no valía la pena creer en las personas.

La sola y ridícula idea de creer en las promesas de Tyler le daban nauseas, bufó, aquella fue una mañana complicada, lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa. Recorría a prisa las frías calles de Nueva Orleans, una imperante necesidad se hizo parte de ella. Aquel día estaba por llegar a su fin, otra noche más, otro fin de lo que se había vuelto su nueva vida.

El aire golpeaba su rostro, pero no lograba borrar los persistentes flashes que de unas semanas atrás, bombardeaban su mente. Cerró los ojos e inspiró; el oxígeno entrando en sus pulmones era exquisito, podía jactarse del ser una mujer de veintisiete años que estaba por alcanzar la cumbre del éxito.

No le pedía nada a la vida. Tampoco es como si creyera en los deseos o los milagros. En lo único en que podía depositar su fe, era en ella misma.

Su cuerpo nuevamente la traicionó, la llevó hasta el único lugar que siempre juró no volver a visitar. De esas cosas que te dices y perjuras que jamás volverás a hacer.

Sus recuerdos comenzaban a superarla. Tan turbada como se encontraba, no se percató de aquel hombre que insistía en hablarle.

—Hayley, Hayley ¿Eres tú?—sus ojos se abrieron en un acto reflejo, reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte del mundo.

Su cuerpo tembló, un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Los ojos del castaño, se fijaron en los de Hayley.

Dos miradas que se reencuentran después de años sin verse. Ambos se perdieron en el recuerdo de un pasado inconsistente. De un viejo amor que traía consigo heridas, amargura y muchos malos recuerdos.

Hayley tembló siendo víctima de aquella magia que sólo Elijah poseía sobre ella. Sus ojos se nublaron ante la errónea idea de haberle encontrado.

Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir confusión, ira, tristeza, agonía. Todas y cada una de esas emociones vagaban por su débil corazón.

Recordó aquella tarde en que lo conoció, cuando sus ojos se perdieron por primera vez en sus pupilas.

¿Acaso puede una persona amar y odiar tanto a la vez? ¿Acaso las heridas que él le infringió algún día podrían borrarse?

No era como si de buenas a primeras pudiera apretar el botón "delate" y hacer como si nunca hubiera existido.

Elijah era de esos hombres que llegaban para instalarse en tu corazón y multiplicarse hasta ser cancerígeno. Él desgarró todo y ya no quedaba rastro de lo que un día fue Hayley Williams

Siete años atrás, cuando apenas era una ingenua joven y creía en tantas cosas ficticias como el amor, le conoció.

Las imágenes insistían en aferrarse a ella, muchas noches luchó por alejarlas y borrarlas. Las peores noches de su vida, porque aunque quería borrar todo; en el fondo de su ser había una voz que insistía en amarle.

Los individuos son masoquistas hasta el punto en que se infringen su propio dolor. Eso era lo que ocurría con Hayley.

Una y otra vez se auto apuñalaba con los recuerdos.

Le permitió a su alma una vez más perderse en sus memorias, dolorosas, pero al fin y al cabo las mejores que podía tener.

…

_El aire golpeando __su __rostro no podía aliviar __su __dolor, las lágrimas resbalaban __violentamente __de las cuencas de __sus __ojos._

_El dolor en ese entonces, como ahora, era parte de __ella. Miró __las palmas de __sus __manos, cubiertas de una mezcla de lodo, piedrecillas y sangre._

_Inspiró __dejando entrar el aire__en sus __pulmones, su __cuerpo dolía. Pero ya todo estaba por acabar, ya no más dolor, ya no más tristeza._

_Su cuerpo ya no sería víctima de las vejaciones de Bastián._

_La vista desde el puente era abrumadora; desde aquella posición,__Hayley podía __observar __el __movimiento del agua,__era __una danza __casi __hipnótica. Las __olas __golpeaban __con fiereza __las estructuras del puente._

_Intentó __respirar, pero aquel sencillo movimiento le causó un terrible dolor. Sus muñecas llevaban las marcas de tortura que ella__misma__se infringía._

_Un paso más y todo acabaría, se volvería parte del agua y como aquella sirena que se volvió espuma de mar, viajaría por doquier._

_Por un segundo imaginó que sería __feliz, regresaría aquella capacidad de sonreír que le había sido arrebatada. Solo un segundo más y todo sería pasado._

_— ¡Hey, tu!__¡Detente ahí!— gritó __Elijah—. ¿Qué diablos?,__¿no escuchas?_

_Pero en efecto Hayley estaba __tan __sumergida en su dolor como para escuchar algo más._

_Elijah __tuvo que correr __para acercársele,__ya que __se encontraba __a una distancia considerable del puente. Con ambos brazos cubrió el frágil cuerpo de Hayley__y tiró de ella.__Un escalofrío invadió cada milímetro de su anatomía.__Elijah __perdió el equilibrio,__llevando __a ambos a caer al frío y húmedo suelo._

_Los ojos confusos de__la chica __se fijaron en __los suyos, Elijah __no tenía ni __la más remota idea de cómo reaccionar. Los ojos de aquella joven al que acababa de salvar de una muerte segura se cerraron. Quizá por el cansancio o por el estrés al que se había auto sometido._

_…_

— ¡Creí que jamás te volvería a ver! — la voz de Elijah le sacó de aquel trance que le transportó al pasado, uno que llevaba años atormentándole.

—Esa era la intención —la acritud en su voz, no se hizo esperar—. Jamás en todo el resto de mi vida habría deseado volver a verte.

—Tratas inútilmente de negarme —una sádica sonrisa se pintó en su cansado rostro—. Me había acostumbrado a tus servicios, tanto que, cuando escapaste te busqué como desquiciado por todas partes, sabes muy bien que nuestro convenio sigue vigente.

—Lo sé mejor que nadie pero siempre existe forma de hacerlo nulo. Ya no soy la misma, ya no tengo miedo —replicó una enojada Hayley—. Tú me hiciste cambiar.

—Tienes razón —Elijah hizo un gesto casi imperceptible con la mano—. Pero, también existen formas de extenderlo.

Hayley era un hervidero de emociones; por una parte se sentía engañada, herida y utilizada. Por otra parte su cuerpo le traicionaba; le exigía la cercanía de Elijah, le pedía a gritos, por mínimo roce.

—Debo irme Elijah, fue —se quedó callada, pensando como terminar la frase—. No fue un gusto, fue un capricho del destino. Así que espero no verte nunca más Elijah.

—Lo siento Hayley, pero esta es una oportunidad que no se va a volver a repetir nunca.

Hayley no quiso entender el significado de aquella frase; le extrañó una disculpa, pero no le importó, ahora lo único que deseaba era poner tierra de por medio.

Un vehículo se detuvo entre ellos. Tres hombres vestidos de negro bajaron de el; hicieron una reverencia hacia Elijah, este les dedicó una simple mirada. Ellos ya sabían perfectamente cuál sería su trabajo.

Uno de ellos se acercó a Hayley y le invitó a subir al vehículo, el pánico se dibujó en su rostro, Hayley por primera vez en años tuvo miedo a algo o más específicamente a alguien.

— ¡No! —Gritó una aterrada Hayley—. ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!

El hombre le indicó nuevamente que subiera, esa era su última oportunidad antes de hacer uso de la fuerza.

—Ni de loca entro, eso sería equivalente a suicidarme—a pesar de saberse acorralada Hayley no admitiría su derrota.

Uno de aquellos hombres se acercó hasta Hayley y lo tomó por detrás; este al sentirse atrapada pataleó, quiso gritar, pero sabía que sólo empeoraría la situación. Se dejó arrastrar dentro del vehículo, no sin oponer fuerza, aunque por mucho que luchara sería inútil y lo sabía.

— Hayley, hace mucho tiempo te dejé algo bien claro — le dijo Elijah tomándole de la barbilla—. ¡Desde ese día cariño!... ¡Desde ese día, tú eres mi sirviente!

•°*"˜ƸӜƷ"*°•.•.ღ

Nueva historia, nuevo fandom en el que me aventuro a escribir.


End file.
